


tumblr ficlets & prompts

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ratings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: rando stuff i have written on tumblr/response to promptsmostly destiel, some gen, some dcj (labeled in the chapter title)





	1. hair (dcj)

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I bet Dean won’t be able to tell us apart.”_

“I bet Dean won’t be able to tell us apart.”

Cas rolls his eyes and swipes the razor down his jaw. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jimmy sitting on the counter next to him, swinging his legs like they are kids again. “Dean can tell us apart,” Cas says.

“I can convince him I’m you,” Jimmy says.

Cas shakes his head, frowning. “You make a terrible me.”

Jimmy disappears into the closet they share and comes out with two basically identical black t-shirts. “Let’s find out.”

 

When Dean gets home, Cas and Jimmy are on the couch, Trevor Noah’s latest episode on the tv. “Hey,” Dean says, hanging up his keys on the hook next to the door. He approaches, then pauses, glancing back and forth between them. “Uh, you shaved.”

“Hello, Dean,” Jimmy says, imitating Cas’s grave tone. Cas says nothing, just watching Dean look between the two of them.

“What’s the occasion?”

Jimmy shrugs. “Time for a change.”

“You can’t tell us apart,” Cas says, looking down at his hands.

Dean leans down and drops a kiss in Jimmy’s hair, then another on Cas’s mouth. “Of course I can. Jimmy is a terrible actor.”

“Dammit,” Jimmy groans, slumping backwards into the couch. “I guess I’m buying dinner. How did you know?”

“I dunno. You don’t really look  _that_  alike.”

“We’re identical, Dean,” Cas says.

“There are, like, a million things different between you two.” Dean throws himself on the couch between them, leaning his head on Cas’s shoulder. “Do I get a prize for knowing who is who?”

“I said I was buying dinner,” Jimmy says, reaching over to gently pinch Dean’s side. “But Cas will suck your cock later, too.”

Dean tilts his head up, nuzzling against Cas’s jaw. “That right, baby?”

“Jimmy’s not invited.”

Dean laughs, grabbing Cas’s hair to pull him into a kiss. “You look good. I like it.”

“Thank you, Dean.”


	2. murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He’s eleven the first time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : General

He’s eleven the first time. Been wielding guns for years, since back when he had to use two hands to even lift one. Knew how to disassemble, clean, reassemble fast like a soldier, even with chubby child fingers. **  
**

But it’s eleven before he has to use one. Maybe he’s supposed to comfort himself that she wasn’t human, but she looked it, long mouse-colored hair and mud-colored eyes. Nothing special to look at until he pulls the trigger. The bullet hits home and she goes the floor.

His whole life, he’ll dream of what it felt like to end her, the way bodies sound when they hit the ground.


	3. bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Dude,” Sam says, elbowing him. “Have you been listening to anything I’m saying?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : General

They don’t exactly get a lot of vacation time with a job like theirs, but they take a hunt in Corpus and, on a whim, Dean turns the Impala south to Padre for the night.

It’s high summer and they look out of place in jeans, boots, flannel, down on the beach, but cash has been short lately so swimming attire isn’t high on their list. They pick a restaurant with a little patio facing the beach, order Mexican martinis and probably drink too many, watching the women walk by in bikinis.

It’s been too damn long since Dean got laid, so his attempts to not ogle are mostly futile, but in the end, it’s not the bikinis that catch his eye: it’s a guy looking as out of place as they do, his hair windswept from the ocean breeze, eyes the same color as the sky, and Dean doesn’t stop staring until he’s wandered out of sight down the beach.

“Dude,” Sam says, elbowing him. “Have you been listening to anything I’m saying?”


	4. sleeping devastatingly handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They can’t figure out this fucking curse. Cas is still as a corpse but still breathing, heart still beating, limbs still warm to the touch, but he won’t wake up no matter what they do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : General

They can’t figure out this fucking curse. Cas is still as a corpse but still breathing, heart still beating, limbs still warm to the touch, but he won’t wake up no matter what they do.

“Fuck this,” Dean says for the upteenth time, shoving another book with another worthless antidote away.

“We’ll find it,” Sam says, turning pages quickly as he scans for more options.

Instead of continuing what feels like a fruitless needle-in-haystack search, Dean stomps off to Cas’s room. Cas looks just like he did last time Dean was in there, laid out flat on his back with his chest rising and falling slowly. He looks peaceful, like he could be dreaming about something other than the hell-hole he’s found himself trapped in on earth.

“Cas, buddy,” Dean says, flopping in a chair next to the bed. “We’re not finding anything. But I’m going to get you out of this, ok?”

He doesn’t expect Cas to respond, but he sits there in silence for awhile anyway, just staring at the wall above Cas’s inert body.

Every day since Cas went under, Dean has been coming to the room to talk to him. He’s not actually sure if he hopes Cas can hear or not, because he’s been saying the kind of shit he would never say if Cas were conscious, speaking quietly between them like the walls have ears. (They might; Sam is always lurking around waiting for Dean to have a moment of Feelings that he can take advantage of.)

“I hope you’re ok in there,” Dean says, leaning forward in the chair, elbows on his knees. “I, um. We miss having you around.”

Dean drops his head into his hands, scrubs his hands through his hair. “You’re part of us, you know? Team Free Will, remember? I can’t – we can’t – do this without you.”

Next time Dean visits Cas, he is disastrously drunk, went through most of a fifth of Jack on an empty stomach while everyone else keeps researching.

“I’m the shittiest guy,” Dean says to Cas. “I’m the shittiest fucking friend you could ever have, Cas. We’re gonna figure this out, and then you gotta leave, ok? You think you love me, but it’s just cuz you don’t know anyone else. Someone else will be better for you. Wouldn’t let this happen in the first place.”

Dean reaches out and touches Cas’s hand, his slender fingers. This vessel never gets gun and shovel callouses like the one covering Dean’s hands. And because Dean is drunk, he does something he’s only done in life-or-death situations before, touching Cas’s face, just the back of his knuckles brushing down Cas’s cheek. He kind of expects the skin to be clammy, but it’s not; it’s rough with stubble that’s not any longer than it was the day Cas went under but soft and warm underneath. “Cas,” Dean says quietly, voice breaking. “Need you, man.”

And because Dean is drunk, he leans further forward and brushes his lips over the place his hand just touched, just a barely-there caress of Cas’s cheek.

Dean is half turned towards the door, heading out, when Cas says, “Dean.”

Dean turns in a flash. “Fucking hell – Cas!”

Cas sits up and gives Dean a smile far too wide for someone who’s been comatose for months, but Dean falls into it like he always does.

“You – how – ?”

“You kissed me,” Cas says, touching his cheek like he can still feel the ghost of Dean’s mouth.

“I’m really fucking drunk, I’m sorry, it didn’t mean –”

“It’s a Sleeping Beauty curse, Dean,” Cas says.

Dean gulps. He can guess what Cas is going to say next.

“True love’s kiss,” Cas says, “is the only way to disable the curse.”


	5. the first time is an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The first time is an accident: Dean’s on his knees on the floor, and he goes too deep and pulls off choking and sputtering just in time for Cas to come all over his face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : Explicit

The first time is an accident: Dean’s on his knees on the floor, and he goes too deep and pulls off choking and sputtering just in time for Cas to come all over his face. **  
**

It’s warm and wet and Dean knows some is going to clump in his eyelashes uncomfortably within seconds, but more importantly, it’s striped across his cheek and lips so he can taste Cas with a quick swipe of his tongue.

“Dean!” Cas says, pulling away like the damage wasn’t already done. “I’m sorry –”

“It’s ok,” Dean says. It is. No one has done this to him since back when he got picked up on streetcorners for a couple bucks, but being marked by Cas feels… right. It’s like the handprint never left.

Cas doesn’t really believe him, doesn’t relax until he’s gently cleaned Dean up with a washcloth until all traces are gone.

But for days, when Dean closes his eyes, he can still feel the dripping heat of it on his skin. He blushes almost every time he looks at Cas, enough that Sam raises eyebrows at him so Dean has to kick him under the table of another no-name diner.

The second time, Dean is back on the bicycle of deepthroating, taking all of Cas with practiced ease, no gagging even when Cas puts his hands in Dean’s hair and holds him there until Dean goes a little dizzy with need for air. Despite Cas’s iron grip on the back of his head, Dean manages to pull off and says, chin tilted up, “Come on my face, Cas.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says, like he always does when Dean makes a request, like he always does when Dean needs something. And Dean fucking needs.

Dean uses his hand to finish Cas off, and this time most of it manages his cheek and lips, sliding down his chin, and Dean greedily laps up what his tongue can reach. Cas stares down at him, reverent, and swipes a thumb through the mess before pressing his finger into Dean’s mouth.

Dean sucks it clean, eyes never leaving Cas’s, and Cas’s breath stutters like he could get hard and fuck Dean’s face all over again.

After that, Cas doesn’t apologize. He doesn’t even ask, just jerks Dean off his cock by the hair and paints him white. Sometimes when he’s fucking Dean, he’ll pull out and come all over his lower back, dripping down his hole, somehow more obscene than if he had actually come inside Dean. Sometimes he jerks Dean off and then makes Dean suck his fingers clean, taste his own bitter pleasure.

It’s not every time – it’s just when Dean has started to forget what it feels like, when he’s forgotten what Cas’s cock looks like in the hot pulse of orgasm – but it’s one of his favorite things Cas does to him, and he thinks it’s one of Cas’s too. Because in that moment, Dean belongs to Cas, and it feels like he’ll never belong to anyone else again.


	6. cinnamon apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _dean flirts with him cuz dean will flirt with anything but also cuz cas is so fucking pretty_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : General

dean is a hunter, only makes it to the grocery store at weird-ass times because he’s always out chasing down wendigos or whatever other baddie is menacing them that week (or on a bender)

cas has really rough social anxiety and can only go to the store in the middle of the night when there aren’t so many people

but he’s very very curious about this kinda beaten up dude that he bumps into in the bakery section

dean flirts with him cuz dean will flirt with anything but also cuz cas is so fucking pretty

cas is pretty sure that he’s been flirted with. but also not sure because he’s so anxious and awkward and not used to receiving anyone’s positive attentions

so he just gets more awkward

dean kinda likes it

and he’s like “so, ya know, this pie is too big for one person” (it is not, he would totally eat the whole thing by himself) “wanna join me?”

and when dean kisses cas, it’s with the taste of cinnamon apples on his tongue


	7. dean doesn't die immediately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dean’s Heaven is all endless stretches of highway, mountains up ahead but never reached, diners with amazing pie and dingy hotel rooms on the side of the road._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : Teen
> 
>  **Warning:** Major character death

Dean doesn’t die immediately. He’s thrown clear of the Impala and lays in the middle of the road, staring up at the bright blue sky for what seems like forever but is really only a few minutes, and then he’s gone. **  
**

There’s an angel waiting for him. Castiel, with bright blue eyes and mahogany hair and huge black wings. He’s a warrior, he tells Dean, but all angels pay their dues introducing new people to Heaven.

Dean’s Heaven is all endless stretches of highway, mountains up ahead but never reached, diners with amazing pie and dingy hotel rooms on the side of the road. Cas rides in the passenger seat of the Impala in between battles and they eat pie and sometimes lay in the grass, just staring up at the night sky, making up constellations together.

Castiel isn’t used to appearing human and he doesn’t know how to control his vessel, doesn’t know how to hide the affection in his gaze or the way he hugs Dean, openly, when they meet after a long time away. One day, Dean reaches across the seat and puts his hand in Castiel’s and they drive all day like that, just a comfort-touch between them.

Dean kisses Castiel first. It’s not something that angels do, whatever this thing is that’s happening with Dean, but he doesn’t care at all and kisses back and when their clothes come off for the first time, Dean touches him and his wings with quiet devotion Castiel is hardly deserving of.

But sometimes Dean is so sad, even in Heaven, thinking about the people he left behind. Castiel had no idea how much it would hurt to watch his charge ache this way, for his comfort to not be enough. One day, he speaks up and says, “I can send you back.”

Dean is so angry they don’t speak for weeks.  _You could’ve sent me back all this time? What the fuck is wrong with you?_  What’s wrong is that Castiel had no idea he could do it before, but now he does, and it haunts him.

When Dean welcomes him back in, it’s to wrap his arms around Castiel and cry and say how much he missed him. Dean’s tears do not come lightly; Castiel knows this.

“I don’t want to be without you,” Dean says.

Castiel shushes him, tells him he won’t remember anyway. This seems to upset Dean even more: he doesn’t want to forget. “I love you,” he whispers. He’s never said it to Castiel before.

In the end, Castiel convinces Dean. Dean will be back, Castiel says, in another thirty or forty or fifty years, and Castiel will be waiting.

When Dean wakes, it’s to paramedics surrounding him, the worst pain he’s ever felt, and loss itching at the back of his mind.


	8. silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Castiel looks at his phone for the six hundredth time that hour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : General

Castiel looks at his phone for the six hundredth time that hour.  _He’s probably driving. Safety first. He’s driving. I am completely calm._

Approximately 68 minutes ago, this happened: Castiel texted a man that had been flirting with him – he was pretty sure – for weeks. There was a lot of texting and goofy smiles and ventures outside Castiel’s Safe Zone for group outings. Castiel felt brave to text:  _Do you have the Harry Potter films on dvd?_

_no, y? u want to steal them from me and watch ‘em while i’m stuck at work?_

_I’ve never had the constitution for crime. I planned to ask nicely if you would like to watch them with me._

Silence. 

Castiel stares at himself in his bathroom mirror. 

Silence.

Castiel stares at his phone, waiting for a notification to appear. 

His fingers itch to type something petty into the quiet, but he forces himself away. 

Silence.


	9. place of torment (poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _carcosa,_   
>  _we were so beautiful together._   
>  _like obsidian twilight._   
>  _like the hot spray of blood across my cheeks._   
>  _like dark matter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen (violence)

carcosa: for two score & some odd years  
i called you home.  
you brought me here, pulled me like  
a prayer strung on barbed wire like  
a chunk of blonde mane tangled  
in your spikes. you were – you are  
so many things  
so many things

oh, carcosa. together, we hallowed  
your halls with the stench of death  
until it no longer settled heavy & choking  
in our throats. we made soundtracks from  
bodies hitting the floor, a slump-whumpf,  
dead for the first time. you taught me to garden  
with bones for soil and my flowers, how they  
bloomed just for you

my beloved, my carcosa, your waters never  
tasted of salt, only iron only shackles only  
pennies in my mouth i never seem to have  
the right change. that’s why fairies never  
visited us. us, the island that no man should  
ever try to be. us, often alone, nothing but  
the glint of a blade, the clink & clunk of chains,  
all these graves full of children we keep  
to keep us company

carcosa,  
we were so beautiful together.  
like obsidian twilight.  
like the hot spray of blood across my cheeks.  
like dark matter.

commala come come carcosa, and i’ll be a  
turtle for you i could need so little, come commala  
your glass shard deserts wouldn’t penetrate my shell  
unless you wanted them to. but we’ve left that behind.  
you laughed when i finally broke under you  
when you made me into a monster when i became you  
and i was finally in on the joke.

carcosa, you were my first love.  
before you i’d never held a heart in my hand  
i’d never felt powerful you needed me before  
anyone else ever did

so yes, carcosa, i cried  
when those black wings came to lift me  
out of your ash streets. i needed you, too.  
maybe i never wanted to be the mayor of gehenna  
when i grew up. maybe i just wanted something  
anything to call my own. maybe i’ll never really  
stop yearning. maybe all of my poems will  
be about you for another eternity.

but carcosa, carcosa, you never  
took care of me the way you said you would  
the way you used to promise like a lullaby  
the way i never really deserved.

 

 


	10. a proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I would like to offer you a proposal,” Castiel says. After a beat of silence: “Though, to be honest, it didn’t go very well the last time I did this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : Teen (? mentions of sex act)

Dean answers – of course he answers – but only after staring in confusiong at the name on his phone.  _Cas_ , it insists. There’s no picture. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“What’s up, man?” Dean says, non-nonchalant, as if they have these kinds of conversations every day. 

“I would like to offer you a proposal,” Castiel says. After a beat of silence: “Though, to be honest, it didn’t go very well the last time I did this.” 

“No, dude, of course. You need weed again or…?” 

“Oh. No. Thank you. But no, I–” Is Cas nervous? Cas is never nervous. “–I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I’d like to suck your cock.” 

Dean fumbles his bottle of beer but manages to catch it before it hits the tile. “What was that?” 

“I’d like to suck your cock. If that’s something you would be interested in.” 

“Cas, do you even – you don’t like guys. You don’t like  _anyone_.” 

“Asexual,” Castiel supplies.

“Yeah, you’re – you’re asexual. Right? That’s what you said when…” He can’t finish the sentence, flushing red in embarrassment even in the silence of his own apartment, nothing but heartbeats. 

“I think I would like it. With you.” 

“So you haven’t been propositioning guys all over town.” 

Castiel’s voice is grave, because he never knows when someone is making a joke. “No, of course not.” 

The pause lasts forever and Dean chugs beer, hoping the alcohol will clear the cobwebs in his brain. He wants to ask Cas to say it again, just so he can savor it, just so he can jerk off thinking about it.  _I’d like to suck your cock._ Somehow it’s even hotter in Castiel’s prim way of speaking. 

“I mean, you can at least buy me a drink first.” 


	11. accidentally not accidentally (dcj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _thoughts: dcj office party where the twins have a few too many and dean offers to drive them home, but on the way jimmy accidentally/not accidentally spies some panties tangled up in dean's gym clothes stuffed in his duffel in the back_
> 
> prompt from [remmyme](http://remmyme.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature

The problem with Cas and Jimmy having a few too many drinks is that they start to get a little touchy with each other. Dean could see them drifting closer where they were engaged in conversation with the other execs around a bar-height table, and he saw Jimmy send a certain kind of flirty smile Cas’s way and he saw Cas’s hand go to Jimmy’s lower back, tucked under the back of his waistcoat. 

Jesus, they had to quit being so  _ obvious  _ If they didn’t want everyone to know what Dean knew, though they didn’t know he knew it. 

Dean strides over and slips in the tiny space between them, giving a smile to each of them and draping his arms around their shoulders. “Gentlemen, can i borrow you for a minute?” 

The others at the table forget about them as soon as they walk away, and Dean pushes them all the way through the bar and out the front door. Not that there was a lot of privacy to be found here, either, on the sidewalk of a lively downtown street. 

“You guys need to cool it,” Dean says. “Maybe no one else saw, but people don’t touch like that unless they’re fucking or wanting to fuck.” 

Jimmy and Cas glance at each other, and then Dean. “That’s a really weird thing to say,” Jimmy says. 

“Dude, now is not the time. I’m going to drive you home.” 

 

Drinking enough to feel it is a really bad idea, because it means that at some point Cas gave him a  _ look  _ and Jimmy checked out from the world at large, thinking ahead to the part of the night where Cas buries his cock into him. He’d been imagining it, in beautifully intense detail, when Dean separated him and Cas. 

Cas takes the front seat and Jimmy is a horizontal puddle in the back, staring down into the floorboard. There’s some kind of non-descript paper bag like the kind from some hippie botique, and Jimmy catches a glimpse of what’s inside in the flash of street lights. 

Fuchsia and pale rose and neon pink and coral, a bag full of delicate lace. Lingerie, clearly, though Jimmy can’t make out the shape of it.

“Lucky girlfriend you’ve got,” Jimmy says. 

“What?” Dean says, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. 

“A bunch of pretties in here,” Jimmy says, drawing a pair of cheeky panties with mesh panels out. 

The car swerves, and Dean chokes out, “Put that back.” 

“Sorry,” Jimmy says. He sits up to see that Dean’s hands are clenched on the steering wheel and his cheeks are red. 

“Oh,” Cas breathes. 

Jimmy says, “You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?” 

“Fuck you, man,” Dean says. 

“I’m ignoring that,” Jimmy says. “I wish I could see.” 

“I bet you’re lovely,” Cas says, and he’s regarding Dean’s profile very seriously despite his intoxication. 

“Jesus, that’s mean. I didn’t say anything about —” 

“Stop,” Cas says. That’s his Dom Voice, and Dean sneaks a look at him, still blushing. “We just think you’d look especially gorgeous wearing pretty things.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/176636813420/thoughts-dcj-office-party-where-the-twins-have-a)


	12. accidental dick pics (dcj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt from[fpwoper](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com): dcj + unsolicited dick pic(s). Very vague, but I’d love to see what you come up with :)))))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit

Jimmy is the dumbest motherfucker alive and never doing edibles again. 

The top three text threads on his phone are Cas, Dean, and a group thread with Cas, Dean, and Charlie. One of them is a good place to send a picture of Jimmy and Cas’s cocks pressed together, Jimmy’s hand wrapped around them. Two of them are not. 

At least it didn’t go to Charlie. Cas and Jimmy’s faces are out of the frame, but she would be pissed that Jimmy was fucking someone and didn’t tell her about it. Dean is pretty bad, too, considering he’s seen both of their dicks — saw Cas’s a lot — albeit separately. 

**Jimmy:** OMG WRONG THREAD  **  
** **Jimmy:** YOU DIDN’T SEE THAT

**Dean:** Wrong threads are never on accident. You trying to make me jealous? 

**Jimmy:** No I swear I was trying to send it to him!! Jesus I’m sorry

**Dean:** Am I bad in bed? I always wondered why you never invited me to join you guys

Jimmy stares, screenshots, and sends to Cas, with the caption  _ HELP!  _

A new message dings in, a fresh thread with the three of them. 

**Cas:** How long have you known? 

**Dean:** Long time

**Cas:** How long have you wanted to join us? 

**Dean:** Since we broke up basically 

**Jimmy:** You never said anything you asshole!

**Dean:** I’m trying not to fuck things up with my best friends but sending me porn of you 2 isn’t really making it easy

**Jimmy:** I have plenty more I could send if you ask nicely 

**Cas:** I took a lovely one last night after I came on his face. 

**Dean:** Jfc   
**Dean:** Let me see

Jimmy knew Cas took pictures of him but hasn’t actually seen them yet. It’s from Cas’s perspective, Jimmy’s face striped with white, Cas’s cock still poised over him and dripping come onto his parted lips. 

It’s a million times filthier than the one Jimmy accidentally sent. 

**Dean:** Holy god

Jimmy’s favorite picture of them is from a couple years ago: a slow, stoned fuck, just rocking in Cas’s lap for ages while they kissed. It’s a still from a video, but Jimmy can’t watch it because he’s too overwhelmed by Cas’s love for him. Maybe it’s a little too intimate to share, but Jimmy hits send anyway. 

There’s a long, long pause, and then Dean sends one, his hand wrapped around his cock. It’s just as pretty as Jimmy remembered. 

**Jimmy:** Is that right now? 

**Dean:** Yes

**Cas:** Stop right now.    
**Cas:** I won’t be able to get away for a couple of hours, but I hope to find the two of you in bed when I get home. 


	13. cam boy rivals (dcj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt by[remmyme](http://remmyme.tumblr.com): dcj camboy with a friendly rivalry? perks and vids that are obvs aimed to one-up each other, and of course the other(s) are always in the chat to goad them on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit

SalesAssociateSteve was Jimmy’s idea. He thought it would be funny, and maybe they’d be good at it, and sometimes money was tight. 

“We’re really great at jerking off,” Jimmy said. 

Cas agreed, because money was tight and jerking off was easy, and he and Jimmy took a lot of pictures of each other and chose the best ones for Steve’s profile. 

It was weird. To Cas, they don’t even look that like, but to a stranger a camera’s distance away, the viewer can’t really see the subtle differences in their eye color, won’t notice that Cas’s cock is bigger. 

They’re really good at it, and Steve has been fighting WinchesterSpecial for the number one spot on the camsite for months. Every time Winchester makes an especially good video, he’s posting a subtle brag on the forum, and then Jimmy’s scowling and saying Steve has to top it. 

Winchester just posted one of those challenges: a picture of an almost alarmingly large dildo, Winchester’s hand wrapped around it to show the scale, and what can’t possibly be an innocent question.  _ You think people would be into me taking this in my ass?  _

Cas sighs. “Which one of us is taking something bigger?” 

Jimmy is already looking for a giant dildo to buy with express delivery online. “Obviously me.” 

 

They pay to watch Winchester’s live show where he tries out the dildo. He can’t take the whole thing, but he takes more than enough for Cas to bite Jimmy’s neck and say, “He could take both of our cocks at once.” 

 

Their dildo comes in a few days later. Cas makes a similar post to Winchester’s, his hand around the huge dick.  _ You think people would be into me taking this in my ass?  _

 

WinchesterSpecial watches their show through his own account, not even a burner, and almost as soon as it’s over, Steve gets a DM on the forum.  _ That was fucking awesome,  _ Winchester Special writes.  _ This is probably crazy, but are there 2 of you?  _


	14. calendar management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sunday nights are Cas’s least favorite time of the week, because Sunday nights are for calendar management. Every time he grumbles, Dean reminds him that it’s a necessary evil, but it doesn’t stop him from grumbling more. The kids know to avoid the office or be a potential scapegoat for Cas’s calendar-related wrath._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit

Sunday nights are Cas’s least favorite time of the week, because Sunday nights are for calendar management. Every time he grumbles, Dean reminds him that it’s a necessary evil, but it doesn’t stop him from grumbling more. The kids know to avoid the office or be a potential scapegoat for Cas’s calendar-related wrath. 

Cas grabs beers, and Dean already has the requests spread across the table. “Thanks, baby,” Dean says, pulling Cas into a smiling kiss. “Pretty much everyone wants to go to the poetry thing on Tuesday, so I guess we’re doing that. Padma said she’d stay behind and watch Brian and Marcus if both of us wanted to go.” 

“Brian has been a nightmare lately.” 

“That’s true. I’ll stay here, no big deal.” 

“Did Christina tell you she’s Christina now?” 

“No non-calendar talk.” 

Cas sighs and gulps his beer. “Long-term request, Blaze wants to take a tennis class in October.” 

“Oh my god. We never should’ve let him read that book about the Williams.” 

“Padma’s claimed you a bunch this week because she’s dying to finish that car.” Cas waits while Dean picks his Car Talk spots. It’s mostly Padma, but Marcus has started to develop an interest in machines. “Everyone but Christina is fixated on the aquarium. I refuse to go alone.” 

Dean snorts, rubbing his hand aimlessly up and down Cas’s back. “Let’s go Thursday.” 

“Thursday is Padma’s Japanese class. Wednesday.” 

“Pause,” Dean says, and Cas looks over at him in surprise. They’re not even disagreeing. “Sorry, I know this is a violation of the  _ pause  _ rule, but it’s been a long day and I really need to kiss you for a minute.” 

Cas smiles and scoots his chair even closer to Dean, cups his jaw and kisses him, full and soft. Dean makes a needy noise immediately, fisting his hand in Cas’s shirt. “While we’re violating,” Cas says in between kisses, “the sanctity of  _ pause,”  _ another kiss, “can we pause long enough for me to fuck you?” 

“Hell yeah,” Dean says, and he’s out of the chair like a shot, dragging Cas to his feet and down the hallway. 

“You’re very subtle,” Cas says, laughing when Dean slams the bedroom door behind them. 

“When they have a special man friend as hot as you, they’ll understand,” Dean says with a grin. 

Now that they’re in the bedroom, Dean slows down, kissing Cas languid and gentle, undressing each other at no particular pace. “Wait,” Cas says. “Who’s watching the twins?” 

“Christina. She’s got it handled.” 

“Good. Continue.” 

Dean laughs and squeezes Cas’s ass, finally bare. “How do you want me?” 

Cas glances down Dean’s body and then around the room, like he needs a reminder of all the ways he could have Dean. “Ride me.” 

Cas grabs the lube before Dean straddles across his lap. Cas opens Dean up on his fingers leisurely, Dean whining into his mouth, until Dean gasps  _ please.  _ Dean takes Cas’s cock so easily and, like always, being in his arms feels like home. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean murmurs as he starts to roll his hips, Cas’s hands on his flank to help support him. “You feel good.” 

“Is that so?” Cas says, arching his hips to shove just a little deeper. Dean’s eyes flutter closed and he moans so prettily, his arms tightening around Cas’s shoulders. 

“Wait,” Dean says. “Is ranch on the grocery list? Marcus will freak out.” 

“Yes, it’s on the list,” Cas says, rolling his eyes. “Stop thinking.” 

Dean laughs, rises up, rides down on Cas’s cock. He feels better than good. He feels incredible, like a million  _ I love yous  _ buzzing under Cas’s skin. Dean smiles like he feels it too, and even after they come they spend a lot of time cuddled together in messy sheets, sharing soft kisses and touches. 

Christina pretends to be pissed when they finally get done with the calendar, but she can’t quite hide her smirk. “Shut up,” Dean says, and Cas kisses the pink of his cheeks over and over until he laughs.

 

The next week, it’s Cas who says  _ pause,  _ and then apologizing for violating the sanctity of  _ pause, _ but he just really needs Dean to suck his cock. They lock the office door and Dean goes to his knees, and Cas muffles his moans by biting his fist all the way until he comes into Dean’s willing mouth. 

They increase the babysitting time required for calendar management nights, with an extra hour added for a  _ pause.  _ Eventually, Cas finds himself looking forward to Sunday evenings with Dean and, briefly, a calendar.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> [original tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/177318417040/calendar-management)


	15. seven minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey, did you ever play seven minutes of heaven when you were a teenager?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [agentzreads](http://agentzreads.tumblr.com) sent me the first bit of this story (in italics) as a prompt :)
> 
>  **Rating:** Teen

_They sit on the couch, fingers laced together, when Dean leans over and says quietly so only Cas can hear: "Hey, did you ever play seven minutes of heaven when you were a teenager?"_

_Cas looks at Dean, shakes his head, and says: "What's seven minutes of heaven?"_

_"It's when two people go into a closet and do whatever they want to each other for seven minutes," Dean grins wickedly._

_Cas looks around at all the other people at this very grown-up, adult, dinner party they've been suffering through for the last two hours and turns back to Dean. He returns the wicked grin in kind, pulls them both to standing, and drags Dean away saying: "Let's go."_

Gabe smirks and Cas shoots him a death glare when they pass. It’s a little obvious, but Cas might have a rage blackout if he listens to Michael say  _he’s a great businessman_  one more time.

Michael’s house is an opulent monstrosity, and it’s a long walk down pristine cream-colored carpet before they make it to the master bedroom. Michael’s wife hired an interior decorator when they moved in, and it’s obvious. It looks like real people have never slept here.

The closet is a huge walk-in, immaculately organized. “Holy shit,” Dean says. “How many Coach bags does one chick need?”

“Several,” Cas says, and sets the timer on his phone to seven minutes. “Show me what the cool kids did in closets.”

“I made out with guys in the closet, too,” Dean says, giving Cas a cheeky smile and then stepping closer. “Turn out the light.”

Cas can barely see Dean in the glow from the numbers counting down on his phone. Dean brushes his fingers along Cas’s jaw and then kisses him, the same sort of soft barely-touch.

Dean tastes like bitter wine but his kisses and touches are so sweet. Cas wonders if Dean kissed like this in high school, or if it was later when he learned how to make his partner vibrate with wanting without touching anything but mouths and hair.

Cas’s alarm is loud and shrill. He drops his phone and then scrambles to pick it up again while Dean laughs. “Asshole,” Cas grumbles.

Dean flips the light back on and they giggle together surrounded by Tom Ford. “You know Gabe’s going to start some shit, right?”

“Yes,” Cas says, rolling his eyes and straightening Dean’s shirt, just because he can’t stop touching.

“By the way, that was way better than when I was a kid, cuz I actually get to suck your cock later.”

Cas smacks Dean on the arm and they walk back to the sitting room with Dean’s hand on Cas’s lower back. The entire party looks up when they come back into the room. “You and me against the world, baby,” Dean murmurs, and then grins like no one thinks they were just fucking in Michael’s house. He’s shameless, and Cas is really starting to love him for it. 


	16. being cas (dcj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt by[profoundlybounddean](https://profoundlybounddean.tumblr.com/): imagine someone calling jimmy “castiel” because they saw dean making out with one of the twins and reasonably assumed it was castiel. you know, the twin he’s //dating//._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen

 

“Goddammit,” Dean says. “Don’t look, but the chick in the blue dress —” 

Jimmy looks, because Jimmy does whatever he wants all the time. “Yeah, she’s cute.” 

“Goddammit, she used to work with Cas. Met her at that charity crawfish thing.” 

“Did she suck the heads?” 

“Should we go or are you gonna be Cas if she comes over here?” 

Jimmy pouts. “But I want a bison burger. We’re just dudes, being bros. While your hot boyfriend is somewhere else.” 

“Whatever,” Dean says, and flicks a crumpled straw wrapper at Jimmy. 

They’re halfway through their burgers and well into their third round of drinks when Blue Dress comes over, heels clicking. “Castiel! And — Dean, right? We met at the JCI event.” 

“I remember. Good to see you,” Dean says. 

“I love me some crawdads,” Jimmy says. “Do you suck the heads?” 

“Honey, I’m from Louisiana. It would be a sin to waste it.” 

Jimmy laughs and says, “That’s why I like you.” 

Dean bumps Jimmy’s knee under the table and watches Jimmy’s face transform into his best Cas impression, which is even more unbelievable than regular Jimmy calling himself Cas. He gets all sour-faced and stiff, even with his eyelids heavy with smoke and drink, and he’s wearing a Little Lebowski Urban Achiever t-shirt with paint splattered on it.

“How have you been?” Jimmy says. He’s trying to pitch his voice to imitate Cas’s tone, but Jimmy could never silence a room with just a few words, and he hasn’t spent his life anxiously curating a persona of oft-silent confidence. 

Dean’s thought before that Jimmy’s imitation of Cas isn’t necessarily more of a mistruth than Cas’s public character. Not many people know the true Cas. 

“I’m doing well. I’m at a new firm now, doing a lot of good work,” she says. “How are you two?” 

“Cool,” Jimmy says. “Totally awesome. So glad I get to hang out with my fam all the time now.” He leans over to press his shoulder against Dean’s and gives him a brilliant smile. 

“I need to run,” Blue Dress says. “But you seem happy. You deserve it.” 

"See you later," Jimmy says.

"You better tell Cas," Dean says after the woman has left. “He should probably know that old work people think he quit the corporate life to be a stoner.”

“And bang his boyfriend all the time,” Jimmy says, tapping at his phone. The text comes in to their group thread. 

**Jimmy:** Accidentally made this woman think you quit your job to smoke weed and fuck your bf. Sorry! 

**Cas:** Lucky for me, that’s pretty accurate. 

**Dean:** It’s a great day to be alive

**Jimmy:**


	17. dangers of 3 people in close quarters (dcj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from the lovely [areiton](http://areiton.tumblr.com): _DCJ, the twins are sick and Dean taking care of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen

Jimmy is finally asleep thanks to an excessive amount of Nyquil, open-mouthed breathing and slobbering on Dean’s shoulder. Dean doesn’t mind much, is glad to rest with his favorite people on either side. 

Dean is in a joyful dream, flying or falling, when Cas’s hacking cough startles both of them awake. Jimmy rolls away from them with an irritated groan and is breathing loudly immediately, but Cas hunches over and coughs again. 

“Shit, seriously?” Dean says, rubbing his hand up and down Cas’s back. “Both of you at once?” 

“Fuck. I don’t have time for this.” 

“Sorry, baby. I’ll get you some drugs.” 

 

By the time Dean’s back in their bedroom with a cup of water and a handful of pills, Jimmy has taken his place tucked up against Cas’s back. 

“Sorry, Cassie.” 

“I hate you,” Cas says hoarsely, but he reaches back and squeezes Jimmy’s thigh.

“If I get sick, everyone will be sorry,” Dean says. 

“You have the immune system of a werewolf,” Jimmy says. “You never get sick.” 

 

Dean does his damnedest not to wake them up in the morning, but Cas is a light sleeper and squints grumpily when Dean grabs his phone off the nightstand. 

“Text me later,” Dean says, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

 

**Dean:** How’s it going?

**Jimmy:** Cas is a giant baby

**Dean:** Slip him some opiates 

**Jimmy:** “Tell Dean addiction isn’t a joke”    
**Jimmy:** Bring me some pizza for dinner

**Dean:** I’m making soup

**Jimmy:** Not that I’m complaining about you slaving away in service of me, but I want pizza

 

Dean brings home pizza, and makes soup, and spends the evening coddling Cas’s pathetic ass while Jimmy Nyquil naps on the couch. 

 

The next morning, Dean wakes up and starts coughing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am kinda taking prompts for ficlets :) drop me an ask on tumblr


	18. is this seat taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt from[casbakespie](http://casbakespie.tumblr.com): First line: is this seat taken?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : Gen

“Is this seat taken?”

Dean blinks upwards in surprise. No one speaks on the bus, and it’s rare that another guy tries to smash into a seat next to him. “Nah, man,” he says. “Sit.”

This guy doesn’t seem concerned about the unspoken rules he’s breaking, and Dean tries to keep his eyes out the window, not weirdly inspecting the cute guy way inside his bubble. Still, on one of his glances over, Dean catches a glimpse of his phone case.

“That’s cool as fuck,” he finds himself saying. “Where’d you get it? My friend needs one.”

The guy looks down at his phone like he didn’t remember what it was, then squints at Dean. “I designed it.”

“That’s awesome,” Dean says. “Can I buy one somewhere? I think she’s got an iPhone 7.”

“It’s for ace pride.”

“I figured.”

“I — have a store on Redbubble. Aces and Spades.”

Dean grins and pulls out his phone to pull it up. “She’s going to freak out. I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Are you asexual?” The guy blushes as soon as it leaves his mouth. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“Nah, you’re fine. Just an allo queer.”

“I’m Cas.” Like a nerd, he holds his hand out for Dean to shake, and smiles tentatively back at Dean.

The bus stops. Cas gives Dean another smile and gets off.

Before Dean’s stop comes up, he buys the phone case for Charlie, and leaves a little note for the artist:  _Coffee sometime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cas's phone case](https://www.redbubble.com/people/deastrumquodvic/works/24176665-ace-dragonscale?grid_pos=85&p=iphone-case&rbs=2aa7b8d8-2cb9-4bd4-8d81-7edc1fcf5d7b&ref=shop_grid&type=iphone_6_skin&searchTerm=asexual)


	19. five seconds to get out of my face (dean/jimmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[princessjimmynovak](https://princessjimmynovak.tumblr.com/) prompted "You have five seconds to get out of my face" and [amirosebooks](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/) sent “He’s my... he’s my best friend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen

"You have five seconds to get out of my face.”

“Whoa,” Dean says, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I misunderstood.” 

The woman snorts and turns back to her drink, and Dean comes back to the round table he’s sharing with Jimmy, tail between his legs. 

“That was embarrassing,” Jimmy says. “Is your Winchester charm broken?” 

“Apparently,” Dean says, flashing Jimmy a grin. “I wasn’t really feeling it tonight, anyway. Would rather hang out with you.” 

Jimmy bats his eyes and makes a kissy-face at Dean. “Hey, how come we never hooked up? It would be extremely convenient.” 

Even in the dim light, Jimmy can see Dean blush. “You’re my — my best friend, dude.” 

“Are you not attracted to me?” 

Dean blushes harder. “No, I am.” 

Jimmy pinches Dean’s side. He’s ticklish and shies away, then is drawn back to Jimmy again. “Would you prefer that I take you to dinner first?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yup,” Jimmy says. He turns to face Dean fully, grinning. “Dean Winchester, my bestest of friends, the wind beneath my wings, the sun to my stars, the —” 

“I get it,” Dean says. 

“Fuck you, now you’re not getting the rest of my speech. Can I take you to dinner and then get you naked?” 

“Um. Yes?” 

“Cool,” Jimmy says. “You want another beer?” 


	20. stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, doc,” Dean says, pasting on a smile. “Not gonna bullshit you. I got something, uh, stuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the following prompts: 
> 
> from anon: _Hear me out... Dean & Cas roleplaying ABO fic _
> 
> from [robotsnchicks](http://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com): _My prompt is "It's stuck."_
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit

A short rap on the door, and then it opens. “Mr. Winchester?” the doctor says as he walks in, eyes on the tablet in his hands. 

“Hey, doc,” Dean says, pasting on a smile. “Not gonna bullshit you. I got something, uh, stuck.” 

“I’m Dr. Novak.” The doctor holds his hand out and Dean awkwardly shakes from his place on the exam table, laid out gingerly on his side. “What is stuck and where?” 

“A, uh — toy,” Dean says, and he blushes, despite insisting to himself he wouldn’t. “In my ass.” 

Dr. Novak arches an eyebrow. “What kind of toy exactly?” 

“Jesus, an  _ adult _ toy. It’s a dildo with — it has an inflatable — I got the knot stuck, ok?” 

Dr. Novak looks at Dean’s unlaced boots, his bare legs, the blanket wrapped around his bottom half. “Do you mind if I take a look?” 

“Let’s get it over with.” 

“How long has it been?” Dr. Novak asks as he circles the table. 

Dean stops clenching the blanket so Cas can draw it off him. The air is cold enough to raise goosebumps across his asscheeks. “Long enough to be pretty fuckin’ uncomfortable,” Dean says. “Maybe an hour and a half.” 

“How large is it?” 

Dean resists covering up his face, just glad he’s facing away so Cas can’t see his cheeks flaming red. “Maybe — lemon-sized?” 

“Ah.” Dr. Novak steps away to the sink, washes his hands, puts on gloves, pulls things out of the cabinet. 

“It’s supposed to, you know. Deflate.” 

“I would presume so,” Dr. Novak says. “May I touch you? The lubricant might be cold.” 

“Go for it.” 

There are a lot of people out in the world who have slicked their fingers up with lube to touch Dean’s ass, and most of those situations were highly enjoyable. This? Not so much.

“Relax for me,” Dr. Novak says. 

“I’m trying, dude.” 

“What was the last movie you saw?” Dr. Novak says, still prodding. 

“My friend made me see the one with the gay parasite.” 

“It’s a symbiote,” Dr. Novak says. “How do you define gayness in an alien species without human gender?” 

Dean tamps down a laugh. Dr. Novak says something about Captain America. With the distraction of his blasphemous opinions about Tony Stark, Dean doesn’t even notice Dr. Novak working. “Breathe, and bear down.”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean says as it pops out. 

“How do you feel?” Dr. Novak says. 

“Like a moron for buying a cheap-ass toy off of Amazon. Trash it, for the love of god.” 

Dr. Novak laughs and tosses it into the bin. “Yes, I’d be happy to offer my recommendation.” 

Dean pulls the blanket back around him and sits up. “Oh yeah?” 

“It so happens that I’m a wolf,” Dr. Novak says, cheeks flushing but not flinching from Dean’s gaze. 

Dean’s mouth falls open. 

“You should take some time to recover, of course. Perhaps avoid penetration for several days.” 

“So — I’ll be cleared for take-off by next weekend?” 

“Unless you’re feeling discomfort, of course.” 

“Are you off work on Saturday?”


	21. christmas with the singers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I’m kind of afraid my family will scare you off.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [thedumbscientist](http://thedumbscientist.tumblr.com): _Prompt request: a gay sappy holiday fic please_

“If it’s weird for you, or if — I’m not going to be offended if you don’t want to go.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and pinches Dean’s arm. “Our families are both full of atheists.” 

“And I’m kind of afraid my family will scare you off.” 

“If you tell me all your embarrassing secrets now, there’s nothing to scare me with.” 

“Ok, so,” Dean says, playing with Cas’s fingers. “Sam’s going to tell this story about a cat…”

 

Despite Cas’s calm acceptance all the way up to driving into Victoria, he goes rigid when Dean turns into Bobby’s driveway. 

“Hey,” Dean says, squeezing his hand in the middle seat. “They’re going to love you, and give me the signal if it gets too much, ok?” 

Cas nods stiffly. “Yes, it’ll be fine.” 

Once the car is in park, Dean leans over to kiss the corner of Cas’s mouth. “We’ll go as soon as you’re ready, I promise.” 

 

Dean prepared Cas well for the characters in front of him: crass Jo, looking over Cas with an unimpressed expression when she opened the door; Ellen, who asks permission before giving Cas a warm hug; gruff Bobby, whose trucker hat makes it clear what Dean meant by  _ dude, there isn’t a dress code;  _ towering Sam and lovely Jess, both of whom proclaim enthusiastically that Dean talks about Cas a lot. In Cas’s peripheral, Dean’s blushing. 

“Is there food in this place?” Dean says, leading Cas into the kitchen. Out come two beers from the fridge — Dean pops the lids off with the silver ring he never takes off — and Ellen smacks him away from poking around at the meal coming together on the counters with a towel. 

“Yes, in half an hour,” Ellen says. “Get out.” 

 

Jo tries to interrogate, but Dean cuts her off. Sam tells the story about the cat. Bobby keeps looking at Cas appraisingly, but doesn’t say much. The food is good. 

 

Cas curls around Dean in bed. He doesn’t like the scratch of their clothes together; he’s not sure they’ve ever slept with fabric between them. 

“Are you ok?” Dean whispers into the dark. 

“I expected worse.” 

“Gonna break up with me when we get back?” 

“No,” Cas says, nuzzling closer against Dean’s back. He does not say,  _ I’m going to tell you I’m in love with you when we get back.  _


	22. LIKE I COULD KISS YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s not mine.” 
> 
> “Straight?” 
> 
> ”Nah. He’s just not like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a tumblr text post by user debthaver: "just drove a guy home from a bar and for the whole 15 minutes he talked about how excited he was to see his wife"

“The thing about Cas,” Dean says, though he really doesn’t know how he got on the subject of Cas in the first place. “No one knows he’s funny, but he’s really funny. And fucking smart. Stupid smart.” 

The Lyft driver, an older lesbian who handed Dean a bottled water as soon as he got in the car, snorts. “We’ll get you back to your guy soon enough.” 

Dean sighs. The chill of the window feels good against his head. “He’s not mine.” 

“Straight?” 

”Nah. He’s just not like me.” At least Cas doesn’t bring hook-ups home anymore, but Dean made himself give up longing way before that. 

 

Dean struggles with the gate that sticks and then crashes through the back door. Cas is on the couch, lit only by the glow of his laptop screen, and Bad Company is humming in the background. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, smiling and taking a drag of the joint between his fingers. 

“Hey,” Dean says, suddenly exhausted. He spent the last fifteen minutes talking to a lesbian Lyft driver about how amazing his best friend is, how much Dean likes coming home to him, and now he  _ aches.  _ But he shuffles over and collapses next to Cas on the couch anyway and says again, “Hey.” 

Cas passes Dean the joint. “Had a bit to drink, did you?” 

“Fuck off,” Dean says, and Cas laughs, slumping closer so their shoulders touch. 

“Did you have a good time?” 

“People kept asking why you weren’t with me.” 

Cas squeezes Dean’s knee. “Next time.” 

Dean’s drunk enough that the weed piles on top of him hard and fast. Everything moves slow while Cas closes his laptop — darker, now, just the moon-full sky glowing through the windows — and then wraps his arm around Dean, pulling him close. 

Dean is so tactile and Cas always indulges him, but it’s rare that Dean gets a warm embrace. Cas smells good this close, honey shampoo and soap, and he presses his face into Dean’s hair like Dean doesn’t smell like the back deck of a dive bar. 

“Dean,” Cas says, soft. “Let’s put you to bed.” 

Cas helps Dean out of his clothes and into his bed and kisses Dean’s forehead with a smirk after he pulls the blankets up to Dean’s chin. 

Alone with everything spinning Dean aches. 

 

Cas can’t cook for shit, but there’s a cafe down the street so Dean wakes up to the smell of bacon anyway. He takes a handful of ibuprofen before he dares leave his room. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Cas says. “I was about to wake you up.” 

Dean will never be good enough for Cas, evidenced by Cas pointing to the table and, once Dean sits, serving him coffee, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. “You’re not messin’ around,” Dean says. 

“Breakfast is serious.” 

“Touche,” Dean says, and shares a bright smile with Cas. 

After breakfast, they’re back on the couch in worn-soft t-shirts and sweatpants. Dean’s not sure how he ended up pressed against Cas again. Maybe it’s the weed, his eyes heavy again. 

“I need to ask you something,” Cas says. Dean tenses up but forces himself to shrug like it’s nothing. “Are you aro?” 

“What? No.” 

Cas takes a slow breath. “If you say no, I’ll get over it, but — can I take you on a date sometime?” Dean stares. Cas’s gaze dodges away and he blushes. “All right. I just had to ask.” 

“But I’m — and you’re — You like sex. I don’t.” 

“You don’t like poetry either, and that’s a far bigger sin.” 

Dean rolls his eyes but is quiet for a minute. “Are you serious? About the date.” 

“Yes. Very.” 

“I’m not going to have sex with you.” 

“That’s fine.” 

“I don’t really like kissing either.” 

“Ok. Do you like touching at all? Is this ok?” 

Dean nods. Shifts closer so he can lay his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I, uh, kind of talked to the lesbian Lyft driver about you all the way home.” 

“Is that so?” 

“She thought you were my boyfriend.” 

“Everyone thinks I’m your boyfriend.” 

Dean laughs, because it’s true, and pulls Cas’s arm around him. “I’m not going to kiss you, but I feel like I could kiss you, you know?” 

Cas looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, darling, oddly enough I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> pillowfort: sharkfish
> 
> gmail: reallyelegantsharkfish 
> 
> i'm pretty bad at replying to comments, but it's a mental/emotional energy thing, not a lack of love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
